Seven
by musiclover1624
Summary: Seven friends find out their 'special' and help fix the world they live in. Okay the truth of this story is a group of friends doing what they want, whenever they want with their powers. One girl six hott guys. What more can a girl ask for?


**First Impressions**

Today is a good day. I and my friends are hanging out at the mall just like every other Friday night. There are seven of us. Six work in the mall and well I don't. First is Damien who works at hot topic. Yeah the scary store parents don't let their kids go in. Damien in about 6'4 and has black hair. He's really a nice guy, once you get to know him. He is also the oldest of the seven, he is 18. He has dark brown eyes and is in love with simple things, like skinny ties and he can't live without poetry books. Seems like one of those sensitive guys right? Well, he's a fatherly like figure to the group of us. He looks out for the younger ones. Of course people who look at us wouldn't understand that.

Secondly, we have Skylar. He works at Earthbound. He has stark white hair and is about 6'2. He has gorgeous purple/violet eyes. (Yeah their real). Skylar is a really down to earth guy; he loves animals, especially his pet tarantula. If you see him, he'll always greet you with his award winning smile that could light up anyone's life. My neighbor's think he's really creepy, but I'll tell you that story later. Sky is just an all around guy and he's like a brother to me at the age of 17.

Thirdly, we have Harry. (Everyone calls him Doon though, it's his nick name.) He is 16 and has brown hair. He's 5'10 and muscular. He doesn't really work at a store in the mall, more around the mall. He helps when there is a problem with the electricity or something like that. Let's just say he's really good with his hands. (NO PUN INTENDED!!!) Doon does have a twin brother, Luke. He's okay, but doesn't really hang around us a lot. Doon doesn't want to talk about it, so we just let it go.

Ah, Jamie, he's the kind of kid you'd find…well maybe not. He's my best friend and he's a really good person. He had problems a few years back with his mom and inner demons (if you know what I mean.) I don't like to talk about it and neither does he. He has brownish hair and brown eyes. Jamie is 5'11 and more on the skinny side. (No he is not manorexic so just leave him be!) I can tell him anything and vice versa.

Next we have Nicholas. He is my teddy bear. He is 6'5 and like a giant compared to anyone. Most people run from him. Ha-ha jk. He works at Gatto a motorcycle store. He loves to rebuild them from scratch and he's our mechanic alongside Doon. Nick's hair is a mix of colors, brown and black. On occasions he dyes it white, like Sky's. I call him my teddy bear well because he is. When I see him I just want to hug him all the time. I know it's weird but I don't care.

Lastly, we have Alex. He's 6'2 and has the bluest eyes you could just get lost in them forever. I call him Jay, but only I can call him that. He is extremely quiet around new people but once the group is together, we all tune out the rest of the world. He loves to take pictures of everything we do, he says "One day you guys will thank me for this". I know he's right but sometimes I wonder what goes through that boys head. I love him though.

Well then I think that's everyone. … "Sarah what about you"-Doon. Oh yeah me. Well hey my name is Sarah and I'm taking the time to put down some of our adventures. "Describe yourself…"-Jay. Fine, fine I will. I'm 5'10 and I have dirty blonde hair. Yeah I know I'm tall, if by tall you mean AWESOME! I love drawing and listening to music ALL THE TIME! Most people judge me and I really don't care so get over yourself and move on. That's mostly it…what am I forgetting? Oh! We all have like special powers and are known as like "The Seven". Some prophecy or something, we're supposed to save the world, yeah right.

**Mall Madness**

Friday night at the mall with friends seems like the ultimate start of not only the weekend but Summer Vacation! Well, it didn't seem that way for me. First of all I had to come here with my neighbors Alexis and Alex. Plus, my dorky little sister. Ugh. Okay you need to read this part carefully because it can easily be misunderstood. Alexis and Alex are step sisters. Their parents got together about two years ago and well it's been an interesting ride. Doug is Alexis' dad and Alexis' sisters are Summerlee and Loren. Agnes is Alex's mom and Alex is an only child. Doug and Agnes have been together about three years now and have yet to be married. So the children are technically not sisters…yet. Doug is really bipolar from my POV and Agnes is really nice and tries so hard to fit in, when she is born to stand out. Alex is nice and her personality is awesome. But her choice in guys isn't. Alexis, Summerlee and Loren all go to Shadyside Academy and PMT (Pittsburgh Musical Theater). Their dad made them do it. He wants the best for them but I know that's not what the girls want. They all seem like sisters to me and sometimes I just wish they would understand me.

So we are at the mall and hanging out, until Brandon and his gang comes up to us. Ugh. Brandon is Alex's current BF. I don't trust him one bit. He's a skater kid and well two freaking two years older than her. I'm sorry Alex but he's not good enough for you.

"Hey baby" Brandon said to Alex. (EWW)

"Hey" she says back. Of course she's star struck and a complete blubbering baboon. And of course Brandon says hi to Alexis and my lil sis but me ha-ha no.

"Oh, hey Sarah, I didn't see you there."

"Oh don't worry Brandon, I didn't see you either. It must have been because of the big sale going on at 'you're a jerk and should get a life'" I replied.

"Ha-ha funny" he says. "Hey baby you want to get out of here?" he says to Alex, while his gang circles Katie and Alexis asking them to join them.

They all begin to walk away leaving me here. "Don't worry guys! I find a way home!" I shout. "I got this all under control and now I'm talking to myself. Okay, great, awesome, swell. Humph." Well then what to do at the mall all by myself? I walk around a little bit but then I decide to call my mom to pick me up.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

God, where is she and why…

Just then a kid on a bike runs right into me and we both hit the ground.

"What the ___!"

"Oh My Gosh I am sooo sorry!" the kid said, helping me up.

It was Doon. "What the hell are you doing riding a bike inside the mall?" I asked. "Major problem at putt putt….Gotta go, hop on." He said helping me up on the bike. We speed down the mall to the mini glow in the dark putt putt place. Inside there was madness. People were running and tripping over each other. Has the world gone mad? Then I saw him, it, whatever it was hovering over a child. Teeth bared, and ready to strike. _Rouge Vampire_. They're hard to come by these days but every once in a while...

"Doon!" I say

"I know I see it" he replies.

I run for the child and push her out of the way just in time. "Sarah! Look Out!" Right behind me was the vamp and started moving towards me. I picked up a club and hit it over the head. It worked only for a few seconds but then it jumped at me. It missed and I had to stay on my feet for a chance to survive, but Doon was already in action. He grabbed his pliers and drove them through the vamps chest. Blood was every where. I had to act fast; I grabbed my dagger out of my back pocket and stabbed the vamp in its heart. But we both knew it wasn't over yet. Only burning a rouge vampire can truly put it to rest. So, right on cue Damien came in and helped Doon carries it outside to burn it. I was left to clean up the mess. At least the blood landed on the marble and not he carpet. Ha-ha. I tried to lighten my mood but, nothing was helping. I turned around and there was Jay staring at me with this dumbfounded expression on his face. All he asked was "Are you okay?"

I nodded. He helped me finish up cleaning the floor and put everything back in order as if nothing ever happened. "How are we going to explain this one? I asked Jay. "We could say that a kid got a really bloody nose and it freaked everyone else out" he answered. All I could do is laugh and then he joined in. Damien and Doon returned and saw that the place looked decent. "So, how bout them Penguins" Damien said. We all laughed and walked out of the mall together. My mom finally showed up half hysterical. "Oh, honey are you all right?" "Yeah I'm fine; some kid just had a really bloody nose." I answered. In the back of my mind I could picture a smile on Jay's face. I owe him one.

**Surprises Surprises**

_At my house…_ "Mom! Where are my black leggings?" I asked as I packed for the beach. See, every year in June we go to Rehoboth Beach Delaware, where our whole family shares one house. Fun! Also packing at last minute is fun too. NOT! "Mom so where'd you put them?" I asked again. She entered my room with them and placed them on the bed. "Honey, I don't understand why you'll need them it's going to be like ninety degrees down there." She said. "Well mom, one day you'll understand that not all girls like showing off there legs to the whole world." I told her. She gave me the mom "look" and walked out of the room. I was almost done packing until my cell phone rang. It was Skylar.

Hey man, what's up.

_Hey Girl! I know your packing but a few of the guys wanted to see if we could come over before you go. Is that okay?_

Um, sure. But why? You'll see me there. Right?

_Uh, no change of plans, my mom won't let me go and the other guys have plans of their own._

What! I thought that we all were going to the beach together this year?

_Sorry Sarah. I know its last minute but I think Alex can still go._

But, I, uh. You know he doesn't like the whole "get a tan thing" and well, my family hasn't actually met him, except for my mom and dad. What am I supposed to tell the rest of the fam? That he's my boyfriend?

_EXACTLY! He'll be riding with you there to save the environment. You can't turn down car pooling._

What! I thought his mom was going to take him.

_Yeah about that, she already talked to your mom and your mom said it was fine._

What?! I didn't hear about any of this.

_Oh, oops! Gotta go! See you when you get back! Have fun with your new boyfriend!_

What!? Wait Sky! I'm so going to injure you!

…. (Dial tone)

Oh, great. When exactly was I going to find out about this? Not that I have anything against Jay, but my family hasn't exactly met him and well, my family is well, Crazy! Jay's going to be thrown in the lions den! Well, if he is then I'm going down with him. What are friends for? Wait; did Skylar say "boyfriend"? Uh huh, well that isn't going to happen. I, I, do not like Jay like that, ha-ha. Pshht, yeah right me and Jay ha-ha you're funny. It's funny right? I mean I can't like him like that, can I? Oh, god. I do not like him like that. I mean even though his eyes light up every time I see him and the way he does that hair flippy thing just perfectly. Also, the way he's so into photography, like it's a part of him…

"Sarah! Hurry up! We're leaving in ten minutes!" My dad yelled and cut off my train of thought.

"Okay, I'm hurrying! Geesh." I shouted back. My dad came into my room.

"Watch, it or you won't get your surprise. Now let's go." He sounded really weird. And what surprise, you don't think. I went outside with my suitcase that weighed like one hundred pounds. Some thing stopped me, it was Jay. He was standing in front of me with his worn out jeans and a white cute is what we aim for t-shirt. (My favorite). Also his favorite DC shoes and aviator sunglasses, with his hair blowing slightly in the wind. Whoa, was I just going gaga for Jay? The kid I knew only for about a year but it felt like forever? Okay from now on stay in reality Sarah. He probably doesn't feel the same way. So, do I feel something for him? This is making my head hurt.

"Sarah, you feeling okay?" Jay asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just got a headache" and I'm having a conversation with myself about you in my head, which you can't hear or will I ever tell you about.

"Here, let me help you get your stuff in the truck."

"Thanks, hey what are you doing here?" I asked but already knew the answer.  
"I'm kind of going….with….you. On an eight and a half hour car ride."

I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back. Even though Sky spoiled the surprise, I wasn't going to tell him that and ruin it.

"Awesome! Oh my god! No way!" I out on my best surprised face for him and well I think he believed me.

"Sky told you didn't he?" Crap, he caught me.

"How'd you know?"

"I know everything." He was totally serious too. Then we both started cracking up.

"Let's head out kids!" My dad yelled. "Remember your sun screen it's going to be one hot summer! And the eight hour car ride is just the beginning of this amazing journey." While my dad was giving his annual speech, we packed into the car. It was a big truck but my sister got to sit up front and me and Jay had to squish into the back. We ran out of room in to back of the truck for the pillows and stuff, so at least we weren't totally squished.

"Now you two, no shenanigans back there, you hear?" Oh my god my dad is such a dork. I could feel Jay cringe a little when my dad said that, but then he relaxed. Awesome eight hours sitting next to the guy I 'supposedly' have a crush on and I can his body next to mine. He is warm and the way his arm brushes up against mine. Ah, it just makes all these butterflies go off in my stomach. Sarah! Stop it! We don't like him okay, just make it through the rest of the ride. Make occasional conversation. You two are just friends and that's the way it should be okay? Okay. I really need to stop talking to myself.

**Nightmare's**

About three hours into the trip I started to get really uncomfortable. I didn't want to make Jay uncomfortable either. Both my sister and mom were asleep and my dad was listening to the radio, and Jay, well he's been hovered over his sketchbook for the past hour, I don't think I should bother him. I tried to reposition my body but then Jay looked at me and said "Hey you okay? Should I move over a little?" Before I could answer he put down his sketchbook and put his arm around my shoulders and I automatically put my head on his shoulder. "Thanks" is all I managed to say. He was really comfy and I could just stay like this forever….before I knew it my eyes just felt so heavy and I fell asleep in Jay's arms.

When I woke next, it was extremely dark out and the car was stopped. Then I got up and I wasn't in the car anymore. I was on a beach towel in the beach, but it was night time and no one was around. Whoa, this is weird. Why would I be asleep on a beach? Where are my parents? Where is Jay? I stood up and looked around, the beach was deserted and the only thing I saw was a lantern hanging in the distance. I started walking towards it. The sand was really slowing me down and it felt like I was sinking in the sand. As I got closer the light I noticed someone hunched over in the sand. When I was about two feet from the light and mysterious person I heard a voice. "_Sarah, help…..so dark….hurt….need you….don't go….I….you." _Then it got really quiet. The person on the ground was gone. "Hello! Hey! Where are you?!" I screamed. That person was calling for me, but whose voice was it? I need to find out, but before I could turn around a pair of bloody hands grabbed my arms and dragged me to the ground. When I looked up, it was Jay. He was covered in blood and he was so pale. "Oh, god, Jay. What happened? I'm going to get help." I told him. He was crying and then yelling at me. His eyes turned red and he said "It's too late. Why did you do this to me Sarah? How could you? It doesn't matter now, it's too late." I was crying too. I tried to hug him but he turned away. He was being taken away by these giant bird-like people. "No! No! You can't take him from me! Not now not ever!" I screamed. Then the voice I heard earlier came back _"__You….tell…truth….no…..secrets….or…..lies….."_ The voice trailed of into the distance. "Wait, where did you take him?! Where! Jay! Come back, come back" Then I bright light came out of no where and I fell into it.

"Sarah, Sarah, wake up! Sarah?! Sarah!" My eyes flew open and this time I had to be dreaming. Jay was calling my name and holding me in his arms, I feel like a princess being saved from my evil stepmother. (Even though I don't have one or would want one.) But sadly it was reality and everyone in the car was yelling at me. "What!?" I screamed. They all stopped talking and stared at me. "Honey, you must have been having a bad dream or something. You kept saying things like 'you can't take him' and 'no more secrets' oh honey are you okay?" My mom asked. Oh no I was talking in my sleep. Do you think Jay heard what I said? He probably thinks I'm an idiot. An idiot who talks in her sleep. "No, no I'm fine." I tried to sound nonchalant about it. They didn't buy it. We were at gas station and my mom tugged me out of the car, she says I need some sugar in me or coffee. Coffee is good. We loaded back into the car and I didn't talk to Jay the rest of the ride, I was too ashamed to.

**Mother's Intuition**

Finally, we have arrived to Rehoboth beach, Delaware. We parked outside and carried our luggage in. The four girls stay in the basement/hangout room and they rest of the family and cousins upstairs. I don't know where Jay was going to sleep but most likely with the guys (no pun intended). I put my stuff downstairs and greeted Rachel and Erin with hugs galore. They are my two favorite cousins. Rachel is 18 and Erin is 16 like me. We all share the basement to sleep. It's actually not that bad down there. Katie and Erin are on the couch and Rachel and I are on separate blow up mattresses. "Hey Rachel, hey Erin! How are you?" "Good, good. We hear you brought a friend with you." They couldn't just wait could they? "Uh, yeah, come meet him." They followed me upstairs where I found Jay sitting on the couch fiddling with his camera. "Alex? These are my cousins Rachel and Erin." I introduced them to him. "Uh, hey" He smiled and shook their hands. All I can say is awkward. I knew he was already uncomfortable; just wait for the rest of my family to meet him. Great. "Hey mom, where's Alex going to sleep at night? I thought all the rooms were taken." I asked her. "He's going to sleep with you." What!? Were those just the words that came out of her mouth? All I could do was stare at her dumbfounded and then my Uncle Johnny walked and obviously heard her. "What, whose sleeping with who?" Oh, jeez. "No, John I meant that he's staying down stairs with the girls for the time being. Now that won't be a problem would it Alex? You seem to fit in with them quite well." What? Did she understand what she just said to him? "Mom, can talk to you for a second over in the kitchen." I motioned for her to follow.

"Mom, you can't just assume someone is gay like that."

"What? Honey you know he is."

"What? No mom he isn't and I know that you just offended and embarrassed him at the same time. It's not cool mom." I was so frustrated with her.

"Well honey for the time being he will stay downstairs with you."

"Mom, you need to apologize."

"No I don't, he perfectly knows well that I am sorry." Was she serious? I can't talk to her anymore. So I just walked away and out the door. Where was I going? I have freaking no idea, but just away from her and I need some time to think.

**Chosen**

I walked and walked for what seemed like hours. I just went everywhere and anywhere. I ended up in an old tattoo parlor, from what I knew to be miles from the house. Inside I found bookshelves filled with binders of all kinds of shapes, colors and quotes of tattoos. It was truly amazing how much effort was put into tattoos. I found one binder that was shoved behind the bookcase. As if someone didn't want you to find it. I leafed through the pages and they were all blank except for one. It was a design of intertwining vines and it was stunning. "Indeed it is." I spun around to find an older woman with white hair and fierce green eyes staring at me. "You like the design?" I nodded. "It has said to be the symbol of the angels" she told me. "The what?" I asked. And so her story begun, "It has said to be the symbol that the angels wore in battle. A long time ago before the ice age and Jesus, there said to be a world not like any other. It said to have been a haven for those who were 'special' and had 'gifts'. They were the Nephlium. They were angels, but more than that. They were human too. They said to have extraordinary gifts that they could use whenever they wanted. They were free and could do and have what ever they wanted, Seems amazing right?" I nodded and smiled. "There were two main rulers of the Nephilium, Gabriel and Serephena. They were as you say 'together' in these times. Gabriel had a brother named Azrael and they were not as close as you may think. Azrael wanted nothing more than power. He was obsessed with it and with Serephena. He wanted her as his own, but could not because of Gabriel. So one evening, Azrael confronted Gabriel and told him about what he wanted. Gabriel was furious and turned Azrael away forever. They have never spoken since. Serephena was left in the dark the whole time. Gabriel refused to tell the truth about Azrael. Then one evening, Serephena went out to seek the truth. She found Azrael and demanded he tell her what was going on. He told her the truth and once the actual news got out about Gabriel and his brother. There was chaos. The Nephilium fell apart. Serephena couldn't take it so she fled. She just went away and never returned. She was the one who created this symbol to keep the Nephilium together as they should be, but not under Gabriel's rule. But, she disappeared and no one found her." The woman's story was amazing. "Wait, so what happened to Serephena? She couldn't just disappear." I asked. "Nobody or soul knows. It is a mystery." So, no one found her? Maybe that's what she truly wanted not to be found. "Do you think she just wanted to go away until the brothers sorted it out between each other?" I asked. "Maybe, but the whole point of the story is that anyone can be betrayed, even right under their nose." She pointed to the tattoo. "Do you want it?" "What?" "The design, it has chosen you." What, was she serious? "What? What do you mean chosen me?" I asked. "The binder it was blank in all pages except this one. Yes?" I nodded, but how can a symbol choose a person? As if she was reading my mind "The story, that's why I told you it, the symbol chooses the owner, you are Serephena. You've come back to return order." Okay, this lady was crazy. I need to get out of here, but she was blocking the way. "You can't run away from this, it has chosen thee and it will mark thee. Until the end of time and once reunited with Gabriel, everything will be normal again." Alright time to go. I dodged her and made it out the door and sprinted down the sidewalk. Passing people and almost running over a dog. I couldn't slow down I just had to run, run away. I had to get back to the house, but I can't tell anyone about this, they'd think I was crazier than I already am. I didn't even get anytime to think. This day is probably one of the worst I've had in a while.

**The Lion's Den**

I ran up the steps and closed the door behind me. I checked the peep hole and saw nothing. I was safe. Home. Well sort of. I let my legs slip from under me and slouched to the ground. God, I was tried, that has to be the most I've ever run in my entire life. Some one cleared their throat and I looked up to see my entire family in the living room staring at me. "Uh, hey guys. What's up?" I asked. "Oh, nothing much just chilling with your new boyfriend." My uncle said. "Ha-ha, he's not my boyfriend. Say it with me, he's a friend." I said. I stood up and walked over to where Jay was standing. "We're 'JUST' friends, okay." I spent the next ten minutes trying to convince them of this. Then my mom walked in the room "oh, there you are honey, I was so worried about you." She sounded so fake. So I put on fake smile and said "I'm okay mom, I'm just going to go to bed now." I walked downstairs dragging Jay with me.

Once downstairs, I had to tell Jay what happened, but I didn't know where to start. I sat down the bed. "Jay, I need to tell you something, it might seem crazy and I know that, but please just listen to me." He sat next to me. I told him everything and even apologized for my mother's words. Once I got the end, he didn't even look at me, just at the ground. Ah, hell, he probably thinks I'm crazy too. I started to get up but then Jay took my hands and kissed me on the lips. Whoa! Was this for real happening to me? His kiss was soft and caring. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Then I pulled back "What was that?" I asked. "I guess I couldn't wait any longer. I love you, I love you. Please don't leave me. Don't do this to me." His grip on me became tighter and tighter. "Ouch, Jay you're hurting me. Stop!" I screamed. His face became all distorted and there was blood everywhere. It's just a dream. It's just a dream I told myself. "No, Sarah, it's a nightmare, your nightmare hahahaha." It was Jay's mouth moving, but someone else's voice coming out. No this can't be happening, not again. "Please wake up, wake up." There was a voice calling my name in the back of my mind, and then I woke up to find Jay next to me. "Are you okay? You kept screaming, I didn't know what to do." I sat up. "I'm fine, just a nightmare." I told him. He took me into his arms and hugged me. "I'm fine, I promise." When in actuality I needed to find out what was happening to me and even more importantly what was going to happen to Jay.

**It's Just about Time**

The next morning I felt awful. My back hurt like hell and my eyes stung even when I rinsed them with water and saline solution. What was happening to me? I tried to go outside but the sun hurt my eyes even more. Could that old lady be right? Was I Serephena? But there is no way, all this happening over a design I saw in an old tattoo parlor. Could the nightmares be from this too? I had to find out. So, I went to find the shop again, only if I can remember where it was.

I was walking for hours up and down streets and even asking nearby retail people if they knew where it was, or even heard of an elder lady running a tattoo parlor. None of them have or seen a tattoo parlor in the area. Was I going insane? I knew there had to be one because I was just there yesterday. I was about to give up and sat down in the side walk. My head, back and eyes hurt. I feel like I'm about to die. Everything hurts. My vision was going in and out. I needed to find that woman. I needed help. I need someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. "Sarah?" My head perked up. It was Jay. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I kinda followed you." He smiled my smile. "What are you looking for?" He asked me. I told him the story about yesterday, which I apparently didn't tell him yet and about everything that's been happening to me. He freaked out, like a normal person would. "Why wouldn't you tell me this yesterday? I could have helped you out. I could have protected you!" He was furious and so was I. "Well, I wanted to! I didn't know how to! I couldn't because, because…" "Because why Sarah?!" "Because something bad is going to happen to you and it's going to be my entire fault!" I screamed. I felt the tears behind my eyes but I held them there. "I'm sorry okay!? I didn't want you to get hurt! I couldn't bear that!" I said. "And you think I could? If anything ever happened to you Sarah, I couldn't live with myself." He said. That's it I was crying now. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I have to go." I left him standing there and practically ran down the street; I had to get away from him, away from the world. I ran until my legs gave out and I crumpled to the ground and cried until no more tears came out. I am done crying, done being scared; I want to be able to defend myself. To be able to take care of those I love. I stood up and found what I was looking for. "It's about time you showed up, I was getting worried. Come in, it's time for you to start your new life." The elderly woman said and led me back to my destiny.

**Changes**

When I woke up, I found my self back in my room. There was an envelope net to me. I opened it. First was a piece of paper saying the following:

Welcome Sarah, to your new life. Here are a few things to keep in mind. All changes a permanent in one form or another. First, you'll notice your eyes have changed in color. Secondly, your back pain will only appear when you need to change forms. To change forms you just let go of everything. Come see me for help with that. Lastly, you will have gift that only you can control, you will grow to understand them in time. Remember, keep this secret to yourself. Welcome to your new life.

P.S; Your tattoo is complete, and it's beautiful.

Sincerely, SSS

Whoa. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I shut the door and looked in the mirror. She was right. My eyes are different. Their like a mix of all different colors. Reds, purples, greens, blues: it's like the rainbow exploded in my eyes. My tattoo well, it's on my lower back and its beautiful like she said. All the lines curving and intersecting each other, like it told a story. I couldn't tear my eyes from it. Then there was a knock from the door. "Hurry up! I have to get ready!" It was my sister, what does she have planned today? Oh, no I forgot. The dinner party my parents have with their friends. Oh, fun. Not, really, just a bunch of old people laughing and drinking. I opened the door "What's so special about this party? It's not like you're meeting anyone there." She laughed and kicked my in the shin and pushed me out of the way. "Yeah there is, mom and dad got a band to perform there tonight and you can never guess who!" She squealed. "Oh, I don't know. Tell me you little dork." "THE JONAS BROTHERS!" She screamed. Aha, no way. "Really? Hmm, I would have at least thought of Bruce Springsteen or someone from their age group." I told her. She gave me a look and slammed to door in my face. I just love little sisters. I walked away back to my room (the basement). I plopped down on the bed, not seeing Jay still sleeping. What the, it's like noon and he's still asleep. He's going to kill me for waking him up. "Sorry." I whispered. He groaned and turned toward me. "What time is it?" He asked. "About noon…are you still mad at me for leaving you yesterday?" I asked. "No, I can't be. Even though I want to, I can't. I'd probably get sent back home." We laughed. I lay down next to him. "I really am sorry." I told him. "I know me too." I smiled. He smiled too. He's so cute when he wakes up. "What? You're staring at me. He said. " I know, I like to stare at people I like." He gave me a weird look. Did I just say that? "Well, I always stare back at people who like staring at people they like." He said. "That doesn't make any sense" I said. He nodded and then tackled me with tickles. Ha-ha I know lame right? I couldn't stop laughing. I jumped him and then he turned me over. He was pinning me down in the floor. Our faces were so close to each other. I kissed him. He kissed back. Then I heard someone clear their throat. We separated so quick like there was a fire. It was my uncle. "See, this is what boyfriend and girlfriend do." He pointed to us, laughed and walked away. I could fell my face turning really red. I got up and helped Jay up, I said "Next time that happens we have to make sure no one is snooping around." He nodded and we walked out of the room separately.


End file.
